


Hand Holding

by pushupindrag



Series: Getting Together | Finding Out [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, kiinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushupindrag/pseuds/pushupindrag
Summary: Dex and Nursey aren't hiding their relationship, but they're not telling anyone about it either. They let the team figure it out on their own. Only some of them are able to.They don’t come out to the team, more they just start behaving like a couple and let everyone piece it together themselves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's gonna be more of the rest of the team finding out, but this is just to show the ones who can actually figure things out for themselves :p
> 
> Also, thanks so much to RosieThatcher who commented wanting more! I hope there's enough whiny Dex in there for you :D
> 
> Come chat with me about Check Please! On my tumblr [here!](http://postpvnk.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Un'beted so if you find any mistakes please let me know :)

They don’t come out to the team, more they just start behaving like a couple and let everyone piece it together themselves.

They’re on a roadie the day after they get together, and it’s a long drive there and back. It’s not an important game, but they’re stopping in a hotel for the night before coming back to Samwell.

Dex can’t bring himself to worry too much about the game. They’re sitting together like they always do on roadies, Dex on his laptop to get his calc homework finished, and Nursey leaning his back against Dex’s arm, legs in the aisle as he lazily takes the pen that’s perched behind his ear to annotate the poetry he’s reading for class.

Everyone on the bus is quiet, trying to get work done or a nap in before the game, so when Nursey or Dex speak it’s in hushed tones to one another when they do speak. Chowder and Bitty are sitting opposite them, Bitty furiously typing to get something finished before his deadline that afternoon, and chowder’s just lounging about, on top of his work as always, texting Farmer properly, or looking at cute pictures of dogs and then sending those pictures to Farmer.

He and Nursey keep kicking eachother every now and then, smirking at one another over their respective distractions before Nursey’s jostling get’s a bit too much. Dex wasn’t stressed about the game later on that day, but he was stressed about his homework, and it was hard to focus when every couple of minutes Nursey would violently press against him as he played footsie with Chowder.

“Nursey, could you please stop. I’m trying to focus and your shoving isn’t helping.”

“Oh sorry babe.” He twists his head, leaning up so he can kiss Dex in apology before going back to his work.

Neither realise Chowder is staring in disbelief until he hisses at them, squealing so loud probably only dogs could hear him.

“GUYS!” He’s whisper shouting, beaming from ear to ear “I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU BOTH!”

“Thanks C.” Nursey just grins, and Dex blushes a little but nods.

“Yeah thanks.”

“Oh! Now we can go on double dates!”

Nursey and Dex seem to roll their eyes in sync, but they agree.

Dex just nods but Nursey answers properly “Sure, it’ll be fun.”

“Wait till Cait hears she’s gonna be so excited!”

Nursey just grins over his shoulder at Dex, who leans down to kiss his boyfriends head before getting back to work.

They win their game by a margin, Bitty managing to get an assist with Jack scoring the winning goal with seconds to spare and then everyone is screaming, dog piling on Bitty and Jack, laughing and shoving at each other.

Nursey presses his helmet against Dex’s, both panting and grinning as the celebrations wash over everybody.

They go out for dinner afterwards in the restaurant in the hotel, the whole team crowding around five tables, all chatting loudly and disturbing the other patrons.

Nobody seemed to care though, too giddy off of the win and too hungry not to eat like pigs.

Dex grabs Nursey’s hand under the table, smiling broadly as he ate.

He leans in after they’ve finished their main course, the noise of the table too loud not to. “You wanna head up soon? We managed to get the room to ourselves.”

“Hell yes, after desert though.” Nobody else seems to notice the small interaction except Bitty who smiles warmly at the pair of them, giving them a surreptitious thumbs up from across the table before he turns back to his conversation with Holster.

They’re still high from the adrenaline of the game as they giddily make their way back their room. Bumping into each other, holding hands most of the way, feeling each other up with their free hands, stopping every now and then to press each other into a wall, kissing each other stupid. It’s a struggle trying to get into the room, Nursey not wanting to let go of Dex as Dex tries to open the door, distracted by the kisses Nursey was sucking into the side of his neck.

“Gonna blow you, that okay?”

Dex just keens in response, falling through the door as Nursey takes the keycard from him and opens it.

“Please baby.” Dex stumbles over to the bed, kicking off his shoes as he goes before collapsing on the bed, struggling out of his jacket and pushing down his jeans, only managing to get them to his thighs.

“Slow down babe, i’ll get to you in a minute.” Nursey hurriedly shuts the door behind him, letting out a little chuckle as he kicks his own shoes off, laying his jacket on his single bed.

Dex has already started to jerk himself off, rough with his head thrown back into the pillows.

“Want you want you want you” He’s chanting, breathy and desperate as Nursey stalks over, deliberately taking his time.

“You want what babe?” He drops to his knees with a dull thud, grabbing at Dex’s legs to drag them over the side of the bed. “Want me to blow you?” He takes Dex’s hand in his, putting it onto Dex’s thigh, holding it under his own.

“Yeah yeah yeah. Couldn’t stop thinking about you at, at dinner.” Dex still hasn’t sat up, and Nursey rises on his knees to see that his eyes are squeezed shut.

Nursey smiles at that, kissing Dex’s knee “You horny bastard.” He pats Dex’s knee as he stands, going to his bag to grab the travel lube he carried with him before returning, going back to kneel at Dex’s feet.

“Please Nursey.” Dex is whining, face pushed into the plush cushion.

“Alright okay.” Nursey never wanted to deny him anything.

So he leans forward properly, one hand going to palm at his cock through his jeans first, just as a little ‘oh hey there dick’, while he used the other on Dex, tracing the veins up to the head, not doing much except touching with gentle fingers.

Dex howls, frustrated but still plaint under Nursey’s touch “Nursey come on.”

Instead of answering, Nursey takes Dex’s cock properly in hand after lubing it, thumbing under the head before getting a proper grip on it, stroking up and down, bringing his other hand up to cup Dex’s balls.

Dex was so sensitive, and Nursey loved finding out what noises he could could get Dex to make.  
  
Slow strokes with a loose grip and Nursey’s hand just resting on his balls got him to moan low in his throat. Tighter strokes that were just as slow got him to curse and whine high in his throat, hips writhing.

Nursey adds a twist on the upstrokes, squeezing lightly at Dex’s balls too, making sure to rub his thumb over the head which was slowly starting to leak and added to the mess.

“Baby, you’re so hot you know that? What were you thinking about at dinner?”

He places a soft kiss to Dex’s hip bone as he continues to stroke, resting his chin there to look up at Dex. “Baby look at me?"  
  
Dex does, eyes shining, lips red and bitten.

“How you’d fuck me. How loud I would be if I could, how you’d mark me up.” He moans then, the thought getting him hotter and Nursey can’t help but join in, hips rutting against the side of the bed as he straightens up.

“Not gonna do that tonight, but soon.”

“Soon.” Dex echoes, before he’s shouting as Nursey finally takes him into his mouth.

It peters off into a high whine as Nursey starts at the head, tongue going to the slit to lap there before swirling his tongue around, curling it around the head before going back to the slit. He’s still got his hand on the shaft so he squeezes once, making Dex jump a little before he throws his head back again.

He’s consistently whining and moaning now, hands going to fist in the sheets, his t-shirt. They hover over Nursey’s head for a second and Nursey butts into them , relishing in the pressure of Dex’s desperate fingers in his hair.

With his free hand he pushes them into his tight jeans, not bothering with the button or how uncomfortable it is as he starts to jerk himself off roughly, moaning around Dex as he starts to get lower and lower. Dex isn’t the biggest dick he’s had in his mouth but he’s up there, and Nursey has to wait a few seconds before his gag reflex with go down when he starts getting lower.

Dex is muttering to himself, curses and whines and moans littering the air. Trailing off into a loud and deep moan as Nursey’s finally able to take him down to the hilt. Both are moaning uncontrollably, and Nursey’s moaning is only adding to De’x experience.

Nursey can’t help himself, jerking himself off rough and fast, the weight of Dex on his tongue and the taste of his pre-come getting him off until he’s bucking into his fist, coming all over his hands and in his jeans, mouth full of Dex and head dizzy.

He doesn’t pull off, just redoubles his efforts, thrashing his tongue where he can and bobbing his head as Dex starts to twitch in his mouth.

Dex comes with a shout, practically choking Nursey with how much he comes, hands pulling at Nursey’s hair in way that gets Nursey’s spent dick twitching again. He wouldn’t do anything though, he just focuses on swallowing as much as he can, although some escapes down his chin as he pulls off, grinning and flopping net to dex on the bed.

They kiss then, sloppy and Dex laughs at the taste of himself, licking into Nursey’s mouth, the back of his teeth and under his tongue.

“You gross motherfucker.” It’s a gentle chirp as Nursey struggles out of his jeans, wincing at the feeling.

“Says you.” Dex leans over, curling on his side, wriggling out of his jeans before kissing Nursey’s cheek, both of them naked from the waist down.

“You wanna watch some netflix? I’m feeling in the mood for some classics.”

Dex nods but then shuffles closer to Nursey, throwing his arm around Nursey’s waist, pressing his face into Nursey’s neck. “Sure just gimme a minute to cuddle you.”

“Okay.”

The next morning, both of them groggily step out of the room, bags slung over their backs to find Lardo leaning against the wall, popping her gum and on her phone. She looks up at the door opening.

Then she’s holding her hand out for a fist bump, smirking.

“Bros.” She waits until the pair of them have knocked her hand gently before waving her key card, number visible, showing that she was in the room next to theirs, and it all made sense. “Now come on, we’re almost late for the bus.”

She saunters off, popping her gum again as Dex and Nursey look at each other before shrugging, smiling a little as they follow dutifully. They were glad nobody seemed to care.

They hold hands in the lift down, Lardo tapping away on her phone next to them.


End file.
